SÓLO QUERÍA UN CAFÉ
by Anny Mizuno
Summary: Lo único que Andrew era capaz de hacer era observar a esa muchacha, aquella mirada esmeralda cargada de dulzura. Es cierto, amaba el café, sin embargo, esa no era la principal razón de sus frecuentes visitas a ese local, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. Sin saber cómo o cuando, se había enamorado de la chica que a diario le servía el café. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer con su novia?


**SÓLO QUERÍA UN CAFÉ **

**Capítulo I **

**La hora de las hadas. **

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:= **

**Disclaimer: **

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La publicación de ésta historia, no tiene fines de lucro su propósito es exclusivamente el entretenimiento. El desarrollo de esta historia pertenece a la autora de este fic. **

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:= **

**Con cariño para Karen, algo tarde, pero ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**¡Bienvenidos fans de Lita Kino y público en general! No los aburriré con mi palabrería, los dejo con esta nueva aventura. ¡Buena lectura! =:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

Las mañanas en Tokio son como en la mayoría de las grandes ciudades llenas de furor, caóticas y estresantes, con el ir y venir de automovilistas apresurados y transeúntes desesperados por llegar a donde sea que vayan. Las estampas más comunes son las de los propietarios de pequeños negocios, levantando las cortinas de sus locales y barriendo las aceras, preparándose para recibir a sus clientes.

Justo así se encuentra Lita Kino, una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes como los tallos de las bellas flores que se disponía a acomodar en los pequeños floreros colocados como centros de mesa. Propietaria de una cafebrería, Lita era una alondra alegre, amable y voluntariosa. Ella misma se encargaba de cada detalle, desde el café, los pastelillos hasta la decoración del lugar.

El establecimiento llevaba por nombre "La hora de las hadas" en homenaje a lo que Lita decía fueron los mejores años de su vida. Cuando niña ella y su madre horneaban galletas o pasteles, preparaban algún tipo de dulce y lo compartían cada tarde. La niña un día llena de curiosidad, le preguntó a su mamá el por qué de hacer dulces siempre a la misma hora, a lo que la mujer le respondió con total seriedad "porque es la hora de las hadas, es el momento en que ellas vienen a visitarnos y a comer dulces". Lo que la niña tomó como una verdad incuestionable y lo grabó no sólo en su mente, también en su corazón.

Lita era huérfana, años atrás perdió a sus padres en un trágico accidente aéreo, quedando al cuidado de una tía. Ikuko Tsukino, de ella recibió los cuidados y el amor de una madre y aprendió también algunas técnicas de repostería y a preparar un delicioso pay de limón, mismo que era el sello del lugar y el favorito de su prima Serena.

Lo que más disfrutaba era hacer felices a los demás, pues si ella lograba grabar una sonrisa en alguien a través de su comida o su trabajo, su día había valido la pena.

La idea de la cafebrería fue de su amiga Amy Mizuno, una chica brillante, estudiante del último año de estudios para bibliotecóloga y recientemente comprometida con Taiki Kou un músico que comenzaba a ganar fama. Dado que Lita tenía ese extraordinario talento para la cocina heredado de su madre y una colección enorme de libros de los cuales no tuvo corazón de deshacerse por ser propiedad de su padre, Amy le sugirió que combinara ambas cosas. Además de invertir en algunas mini tablets para los que desearan leer documentos electrónicos. Contaba también con Wi-Fi y el plus era la posibilidad de imprimir documentos. Si bien era cierto que no era el lugar más concurrido, las ganancias eran suficientes para mantener el barco a flote.

Su competencia directa era un Starbucks justo al cruzar la calle, aunque aquel lugar siempre estaba a reventar, "La hora de las hadas" ya contaba con sus clientes regulares, que gozaban de la repostería casera y de un lugar afable dónde podían escapar del bullicio exterior.

Uno de los habituales clientes del Starbucks era Andrew Furuhata, un muchacho rubio, alto y buenmozo de temperamento un tanto flemático, recién egresado de la universidad como ingeniero en programación, laboraba en una empresa trasnacional como auxiliar en sistemas. No era el trabajo soñado, pero esperaba conseguir experiencia y a fuerza de trabajo arduo conseguir pronto una promoción.

Esa mañana se le había hecho tarde, su traidor despertador le jugó la broma de quedarse sin baterías y por lo tanto, no sonó. Aunque su alarma biológica no falló, durmió algunos minutos de más, así que al llegar a su cafetería regular, descubrió ante él una interminable fila de gente desesperada por conseguir un poco de café que les hiciera despertar por completo. Pesaroso, miró su reloj. Solamente disponía de quince minutos para llegar a su lugar de trabajo con los acostumbrados cinco minutos de anticipación.

—¡Hasta más tarde Amy!¡Suerte con tu examen!

—Hasta más tarde amiga, ¡gracias por el café, delicioso como siempre!

Al escuchar la palabra "café´" Andrew volteó en automático y se preguntó: ¿cómo es que jamás había notado el local de enfrente?

—"La hora de las hadas" vaya nombre para una cafetería, en fin no me importa tanto el nombre, espero que el café sea mejor.

Se dispuso entonces a cruzar la calle y estando a la entrada del local, se detuvo un instante para observar desde afuera, aunque no duró ni dos segundos ya que recordaba que llevaba el tiempo justo.

Al empujar la puerta de cristal, una campanilla anunció su entrada, caminó hacia el mostrador buscando señales del dependiente. El lugar era un tanto vintage, todo en tonos marrones y verdes que le hacían sentir como en casa.

—¡Buenos días, bienvenido! ¿En qué puedo servirte?

Andrew se sobresaltó, ¿de dónde salió la chica? Lita lo notó así que con la mejor de sus sonrisas, se dispuso a servirle un trozo de pay de limón, mismo que le extendió al joven.

—Perdona, pero sólo quiero un café expresso.

—Es cortesía de la casa — sonrió cálidamente la muchacha antes de servir el café.

—Bueno, no puedo comerlo ahora, gracias.

—Cuando gustes puedes venir por él, toma tu café.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y al rose de sus manos, experimentaron una extraña sensación. Hasta que Andrew recordó que debía ir a trabajar, así que pagó su pedido y se fue corriendo sin agradecer siquiera.

—Qué chico más raro, pero es muy guapo. Me recuerda a aquél muchacho que me rompió el corazón— Dijo la chica para después seguir con sus labores.

Andrew por su parte, llegaba puntual al trabajo, contento por haber conseguido llegar a tiempo. En el ascensor dos de sus compañeros conversaban animadamente.

—Créeme Tsukuru, es el mejor pay de limón del mundo, y si a eso le sumas que la chica que atiende es un monumento, vale la pena cada yen gastado en ese lugar.

—Exageras Shiro, exageras…

—Claro que no torpe, para que lo compruebes tú mismo, te invito ésta tarde después del trabajo a "La hora de las hadas" y ya veremos, pero eso sí, la chica será para mí, ¿entendiste?

Al escuchar el nombre del lugar, Andrew trajo a su mente la imagen de Lita, y se sintió algo incómodo y hasta molesto, pues no le parecía que los chicos se "repartieran" a tan amable jovencita. Cuando menos lo notó, había llegado al piso se su oficina y abandonó el elevador con la firme intención de volver por aquel trozo de pay que tuvo la torpeza de rechazar.

Así pasó el día de Andrew solucionando los problemas más absurdos de las compañeras de oficina que por estar atendiendo sus redes sociales, con el mayor descaro y la menor precaución, permitían el acceso a virus de variable peligrosidad. Esas labores simples y monótonas lo aburrían con facilidad, pero se esforzaba al máximo, pensando que de esa manera podrían notar su talento y ascenderlo pronto.

Después de una tortuosa mañana, la hora del almuerzo llegó, el joven ingeniero deseaba salir lo antes posible, sentir el aire fresco del exterior además de comer algo que le brindara ánimo para terminar su jornada laboral. Una vez fuera de la oficina, el muchacho había resuelto ir al lugar de siempre por algo de sopa miso, sin embargo, "La hora de las hadas" logró seducirle. Quizá podría disculparse con la chica que le atendió tan amablemente, mientras que él se portó seco e indiferente. La campanilla le dio la bienvenida, el muchacho esperaba ver a la joven castaña, pero en su lugar, una adolescente de no más de quince años salió a su encuentro.

—Buenas tardes, ¿le ofrezco el especial del día? Tenemos red velvet cupcakes, que no es por nada, pero ¡están deliciosos! — La muchachita sonreía amable, pues al igual que Lita, disfrutaba su trabajo y deseaba que la calidez y la amabilidad fueran una de las cualidades del establecimiento.

—Hola, bueno… no sé… en realidad… disculpa ¿y la chica que atendía esta mañana? — Por alguna razón, el joven ingeniero se sentía nervioso.

—La jefa, Lita salió de compras, regresará más tarde, ¿desea dejarle un mensaje?

—No, gracias en realidad sólo venía a…

—Ah claro, si no tiene liquidez en éste momento, puede abrir una cuenta con nosotros.

—No, no es eso, mejor… regreso más tarde.

—En ese caso… se llama Lita Kino y no tiene novio.

—¿Cómo? No… no, tampoco…yo… —Andrew sintió sus mejillas encenderse, no estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones, no era un casanova y menos iba en conquista de la chica del café.

—Perdón, pensé que era alguno de los fans de la jefa, de esos chicos que solamente vienen para verla a ella —, era evidente que la discreción y la prudencia, no se contaban entre las virtudes de aquella chiquilla.

—Bueno, regreso después, un gusto conversar contigo. Mi nombre es Andrew y creo que seré cliente frecuente de este lugar.

—Mucho gusto, Andy, mi nombre es Cere Cere y eres bienvenido cuando gustes. Cerramos a las nueve.

—Ah, pues, gracias, nos veremos más tarde, y antes de que lo olvide, no me gusta que me llamen And…  
—Cere Cere, regresé al fin, traje muchas cosas, ¿me puedes ayudar a bajarlas del taxi?

—¡A la orden querida jefa!

La chica salió velozmente a cumplir la encomienda, mientras que Andrew en un acto de caballerosidad se dispuso a ayudar a Lita con las bolsas que traía.

—¡Una chica tan bonita no debería cargar tanto! Déjame ayudarte.

—Estoy acostumbrada, pero te agradezco de cualquier modo—Lita bajó las bolsas cuidadosamente para salir después por la mercancía que aún quedaba en el taxi.

Cere Cere entró con muchas bolsas y fue auxiliada por el caballero rubio.

—Al menos, déjame ayudarte a ti ya que tu jefa no quiso.

—Bueno, Lita es así, independiente y autosuficiente. Lo que respecta a mí, soy una débil damisela que agradece y acepta la ayuda. Aún queda una caja, pero en verdad pesa. —Esa fue la manera en que Cere Cere, con cara de niñita desamparada, pedía a Andrew fuera por la caja y así evitarse ella la fatiga de cargar con los artículos restantes.

—Yo voy —dijo Andrew quien al salir encontró a la chica de los ojos esmeralda forcejeando para poder bajar los últimos abarrotes.

—No podrás, en verdad pesa mucho.

—¡Claro que puedo! Tú estás acostumbrada a cargar, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a ser un hombre y un caballero.

—Bueno caballero, adelante, le dejo el trabajo rudo.

—Déjame hacerlo, esto es tarea para un hombre fuerte.

Andrew tomó posición y respiró hondo para realizar la tarea, lo que no esperaba es que su pantalón le traicionara tan vilmente, pues en el instante en que se agachó e hizo el esfuerzo necesario para tomar la caja, su pantalón se rompió justo donde la columna vertebral pierde su sagrado nombre.

Trató de simular calma, pero la realidad era que se moría de vergüenza y sentía como su rostro ardía escandalosamente. Lita por su parte, sintió enormes deseos de estallar en carcajadas, pero en un acto de misericordia, se contuvo y se convirtió de inmediato en guardaespaldas del príncipe en apuros.

Entraron al café y Cere Cere sonreía de lo más divertida, pero con una seña, Lita la hizo parar para después indicar a su ayudante voluntario donde dejar las cosas.

—¡Oh, cuánto lo siento!¡Ya veo que ser un hombre es una tarea difícil! —dijo la castaña con tono irónico.  
—¡Por favor no te burles! —Andrew estaba muy apenado y algo molesto por la situación—. Lo mejor es que me vaya.

—Bueno, seguramente debes volver a tu trabajo y sería una mal agradecida si te dejo ir así. En unos minutos estará arreglado, vamos a mi casa, ahí podré coser tu pantalón.

—Disculpa, ¿está muy lejos tu casa? No dispongo de mucho tiempo —preguntó Andrew apenado.

—En realidad, está muy cerca de aquí, sólo tenemos que ir arriba.

En un impulso, Lita tomó la mano de Andrew para guiarlo hasta su apartamento ubicado justo arriba del local. Al llegar, Andrew no pudo evitar sorprenderse, el departamento de Lita era muy espacioso y delicadamente decorado en tonos blanco, verde pálido y beige.

—Pasa, toma asiento y dame un minuto.

El chico obedeció y tomó asiento en el sofá, algo nervioso y aún agraviado por la embarazosa situación. Instantes después, la ojiverde salió con unos jeans en la mano.

— Toma, eran de papá, quizá te queden algo grandes, pero sólo será un momento, puedes cambiarte en mi habitación —Dijo al tiempo que le señalaba la puerta de su alcoba.  
Mientras Andrew se cambiaba, Lita comenzó a calentar un poco de comida.

Al salir Andrew, la mesa estaba puesta y esperando por él.

—Intuí que no habías comido nada, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de preparar algo, pero si no quieres, no hay problema.

—La verdad me apena darte tantas molestias, y bueno, sólo dame aguja e hilo y yo me encargo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo, tómalo como una forma de agradecimiento, además, no estarías en esta situación si no te hubieras ofrecido a ayudarnos a Cere Cere y a mí.

— No sé cómo podría agradecer tu hospitalidad Lita.

—Podrías empezar por decirme tu nombre, ya que tú sabes el mío, pero yo ignoro por completo quien eres.

—Muy mal chica, ¿acostumbras invitar extraños a tu casa?

—Bueno, solamente a los que me ayudan y por causa de ello se encuentran en situaciones incómodas.

—¡Qué horror! No me lo recuerdes. Mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata, es un gusto conocer personas tan amables como tú, muchas gracias por arreglar mi pantalón, por la comida, por todo, en verdad no sé cómo podría devolverte el favor

—Al contrario, tómalo como agradecimiento por tu ayuda Andrew, normalmente Cere Cere y yo nos hacemos cargo, a veces resulta agotador pero es parte del trabajo. Bueno, comamos pronto, antes de que se enfríe y se haga tarde.

Comieron algo de Katsudon y tempura de verduras, que a jucio del comensal invitado estaba delicioso. Lita zurció el pantalón de Andrew en tiempo record y con una costura impecable. Cuando el joven rubio se dio cuenta de la hora, se sobresaltó pues le quedaban sólo dos minutos para regresar a la oficina. Así que salió a toda velocidad, no sin antes agradecer ampliamente las atenciones recibidas.

Lita pasó su día feliz, atender su negocio y conocer gente nueva, la llenaba de energía y vitalidad, hacer nuevos amigos era parte de lo que le gustaba de tener la cafebrería.

Esa misma noche, al terminar su jornada, Andrew recordó que no había probado el pay de limón y, que sus compañeros se habrían propuesto ir a conquistar a Lita. Sin pensarlo mucho, se fue directo a la cafebrería, y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a la ojiverde cerrando el local.  
—¡Vaya! Al parecer llego tarde.

—Hola Andrew, no me digas que necesitabas algo. No pensé que vendrías, al menos no hoy.

—Lo que sucede es que recordé que no probé tu famoso pay de limón— explicó algo contrariado por su mala suerte, en verdad deseaba probar el pay.

—¡Oh, lo siento! El último viernes de cada mes, voy a la casa hogar que está a tres calles de aquí a llevar pastelillos a los niños, esos pequeños merecen tener ratos dulces.

—Ya veo, sí que son varias bolsas, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No, no la necesito, pero puedes venir si quieres.

—Ah claro, eres autosuficiente y estás acostumbrada.

—Y tú, sigues queriendo ser un caballero ¿no? A pesar de haber sufrido percances por ello —Afirmó la chica recordando el bochornoso suceso de horas atrás, lo que provocó el sonrojo de Andrew.

—Gra… gracias por la invitación, pero debo ir a casa —respondió nervioso y con sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

—¡Vamos! No te apenes tanto, todos hemos tenido un momento ridículo alguna vez, esos momentos de los cuales ríes con los amigos. Y sí tú quieres, podemos ser amigos.

—Amigos ¿eh? ¿Por qué no? Mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata y tu eres Lita…

—Kino, Lita Kino.

—Ahora amiga, puedo decirte que por culpa tuya, tendré que conformarme con café soluble y un muffin de microondas. Mañana pasaré por un café y el delicioso postre del que todos hablan.

—Bien, te estaré esperando. Buenas noches. —Lita extendió su mano para despedirse.

—Buenas noches Lita, ha sido un gusto conocerte de verdad.

—Igual para mí Andrew, hasta mañana.

La muchacha tomó sus bolsas y se alejó a paso rápido. Mientras que el chico la observaba con curiosidad, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y emprendió su camino a casa.

Así dio comienzo una amistad, incipiente, quizá frágil. Pero el tiempo se encargaría de fortalecerla e incluso, transformarla.

**=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=**

**Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido? **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me acompañen en este pequeño fic. Mi deseo es escribir algo para cada una de las chicas (al menos las inners), de tal manera que pueda aportar un granito de arena para enriquecer el fandom de Sailor Moon. **

**Sus comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos, no olviden dejar sus reviews, ya saben que me encanta saber de ustedes. Ya saben que estoy por acá o bien por facebook. **

**Kisses &blessings **

**=Anny=**


End file.
